Academy Days - The School Wars
by Money Stax
Summary: Three dysfunctional triplets begin their third year at a trainer's academy. One's an overachiever, another's a trickster, and the last one is a slacker. Things are mostly routine until a new, much darker academy makes itself known to the trainer's school. Who will come out on top?
1. Morning Madness

**A/N: So wow, it's been like years since I've done something like this, but I wanted to give it another try. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Morning Madness**

Tia increased the speed on the treadmill once more while Persian stayed curled up in the corner. That haughty cat would definitely not join her trainer's rigorous exercise routine and Tia knew that there was no point in asking. She simply ignored her and continued running until Persian suddenly stood up and began growling.

"What's wrong, Persian?"

The door to the work out room opened and a tall boy with reddish-brown hair and green eyes stumbled in. He was still dressed in his pajamas and wasn't completely awake yet, but the Houndoom that strolled in beside him was completely alert. Almost immediately, Persian darted over to Houndoom and the two Pokémon glared at one another.

"Morning, sis," the boy greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"First of all, Eli," Tia began. "It's noon. Second, where is Joy? You know the academy starts back up today. We need to get there before it gets too late."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Eli groaned. "I'd rather be ran over by a stampede of Tauros than to go back there. Joy's still asleep and I don't even think she remembers that the academy starts back up today."

Tia frowned as she wiped the sweat from her brow. "What am I going to do with you two?!" She was the eldest of the three triplets and between dealing with Eli's chaos and Joy's laziness, Tia wondered how she had managed to keep her sanity.

"Why are you in here anyway?" Eli asked.

"Getting back in shape," she answered smugly. "People are expecting to see me and I won't disappoint."

"We wouldn't want that," he replied sarcastically.

Eli walked over to the treadmill and glanced at the number of miles on the machine. He grinned and slowly began turning the number up. Tia's eyes widened as she picked up her pace in correlation with the speed of the treadmill.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted. Her legs were starting to drag behind her and she held on to the headboard as tightly as she could.

"You're not going fast enough," Eli said as he continued turning up the speed. "If you want to impress people, you have to be as fast as a Jolteon. Come on Tiara-J, hustle!"

_"AAAAAAHHHH!"_

Tia screamed as she went flying off of the treadmill and landed near her brother's feet. He helped her up only to receive a swift kick to the shins for his troubles.

"Ouch!" he shouted at her. "That really hurt..." Tia simply looked at him in bewilderment before walking out of the room with Persian strutting behind her.

After recovering, Eli spent a few minutes on the workout equipment before making his way to Joy's room. As usual, it was a complete mess with clothes, empty soda cans, and skate gear scattered across the floor. It was hard to even move in all the clutter, let alone approach the bed. Joy was snoring loudly with her equally loud Manectric snuggled next to her. Eli wondered why she hadn't been zapped, but figured that Manectric's bond with Joy was strong enough for her not to be harmed by him.

"Joy!" Eli called out. "Wake up!"

She didn't move an inch. He called her name several more times and she still did not move.

"Fire!" he yelled. "Flood! Earthquake! Rampaging Quagsire are on the loose!"

Eli tried yelling everything he could think of, but his sister refused to get out of bed. He tried shaking her and wondered if he should send out Poliwrath to bubblebeam her into waking up, but he rejected the thought. He would do it to Tia, but not to Joy. Just when he was about to give up, an idea came into his head.

"Grandpa just made Cinnabar Volcano Burgers!" Eli said loudly.

Joy stirred awake and rolled out of bed, hitting the floor before rising to her feet. Eli stared at his slob of a sister and let out a laugh. With their long, strawberry blonde hair, light blue eyes, and tall frames, Tia and Joy were identical in appearance...or at least they had been. The yellow and black highlights in Joy's hair, numerous facial and ear piercings, and Crobat tattoo on her left forearm made it easy for everyone to tell them apart.

"Where's the burgers?!" Joy said excitedly.

"I lied..." Eli replied simply.

"That's new," Joy remarked sarcastically. "Screw it, I'm going back to sleep."

"Can't. The academy's starting up today and Tia's already been on my case about us being late. We need to get our room assignments and our schedules and a bunch of other stuff, so there's no time to goof around. Get ready and meet us downstairs."

"Got it, bro!"

Eli turned and left the room. The second that the door closed behind him, Joy dived back into bed and threw the covers over her face. The academy could wait, but she didn't know when the next time she would be able to sleep peacefully in her own bed. Manectric snuggled next to her and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, this story is based off my old 'School Days' fics. Hopefully these will be much better.**

**This first chapter's kind of short, but future ones should be longer especially as things take off. The OC form is listed on my profile. OC's are accepted by PM or on my forum. Whichever suits you is fine. Depending on how many OC's I get, they could start appearing as early as the third chapter or even the next chapter depending on what goes on. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Later!**


	2. The Drive

**The Drive**

_We're the best! _

_Three times the threat!_

_It's the Ullman Triplets! _

The three siblings continued singing as Eli drove them down the road in his new truck. Despite being in a rush earlier, they had managed to leave on time. After a few more minutes, they lost interest in singing and went to their own devices. Tia was chatting on her phone, Joy had fallen asleep once more, and Eli was focused on the road. He noticed the fuel gauge had went below half and decided that it would be better to be safe than sorry.

"We're pulling over," he told his sisters, who were both too preoccupied to listen.

The _Swalot Gas 'N Go_ was the first gas station that came into view. The triplets had been there a few times on their way to the academy, but it was the first time that they were in their own vehicle. Joy woke up when they stopped and yawned loudly as she observed her surroundings.

"Eli..." she slurred. "You goin' in the store?"

"Yeah, we need gas," he said. "Do you want something?"

"Strawberry milkshake, please!" she answered with a grin.

Tia's face scrunched in disgust. "Really, Joy? A milkshake from a gas station? You are disgusting."

"Thanks, sis," Joy replied. "The more disgusted you are at me, the happier I am."

Eli stepped out of the car and released Houndoom from his poké ball before the two of them headed inside the gas station. It was a rather small store and the only employee behind the counter was Swalot. Houndoom quickly went towards the Pokémon snacks as Eli approached the counter.

"Can I get twenty on two and a strawberry milkshake?" he asked the blob Pokémon, unsure if he actually understood his instructions.

"_Eli_...?"

He turned around to see a tall boy with dark skin and a crew cut. Eli grinned at the young man before approaching him and clasping hands.

"That's a lovely pink shirt you got there, Ron," he remarked sarcastically.

"Your mom said the same thing," the young man shot back.

"Good one," Eli said. "You used the oldest comeback in the book."

"Old? Nah, I prefer to call it classic instead."

He smirked at Eli as he gave him a light punch in the chest. Ronreaco Dawkins was Eli's longtime best friend and part of the group of pranksters at the academy that included himself, Eli, Carlos Laycore, Alice Amethyst, and a few others. Unlike Eli, he was on the battling team and his family had recently won the Hoenn Lottery.

"You guys bought a villa?!" Eli exclaimed as they stepped out of the store. "No way!"

"Complete truth," Ron replied. "And that's not all. Check this out."

He led Eli and Houndoom to his brand new sports car; a black and yellow luxury ride with chrome rims and a convertible top. It was obvious that Ron's family were enjoying their new wealth. The door to the passenger's side opened and Ron's Breloom stepped out of the car. He eagerly went to greet Houndoom while their trainers continued talking.

"Man, this car is just too awesome," Eli stated. "My new truck has nothing on this. Damn, I wish I were you!"

"You have too much fun being you to be me," Ron said. "Anyway, the word is that you're looking to start a band at the academy."

"Yeah," Eli told him. "Know anybody who'd be interested?"

"Well, Alice is a dancer if you're looking for one," Ron answered. "And I know that Thad Dioff writes music. You should look into it...and you might want to get that milkshake back to Joy before it melts."

Eli took a sip of the shake and nodded. "You're right. Hey, mind if me and Houndoom ride with you the rest of the way to the academy? Your car's too badass for me not to."

"It's cool with me," Ron said.

"Mind if I drive it the rest of the way?" Eli asked with a grin.

"Sure," Ron replied. "After I'm mauled by an Ursaring, have my remains set on fire by a Charizard, and have my ashes scattered in the wind by a Pidgeot."

"Good, I'll be waiting," Eli joked. "Be right back. Houndoom, you stay with Breloom until I get back."

Eli hurried over to his sisters and quickly refilled the gas in his truck before handing the milkshake to Joy.

"Took you long enough," Tia stated. "Come on, let's go."

"Change of plans, Tiara-J," Eli told her. "I ran into Ronreaco in the store, so I'm riding the rest of the way with him. Joy, I want you to...what the hell am I thinking? Tia, you drive the truck."

Tia smirked at Joy, who responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Everyone good?" Eli asked.

"Good..." his sisters replied in unison.

"Great, see you later. Love you."

"Love you too, bro," the girls said simultaneously.

"...I was actually talking to my truck..."

Tia immediately shuffled into the driver's seat and shut the door in her brother's face. Eli made his way back over to Ron, Houndoom, and Breloom and noticed that Ron was focused on something across the parking lot. Eli turned to see what he was staring at and saw a group of teenagers dressed in strange black jumpsuits walking into the store. Something about them quickly sent a shiver up Eli's spine.

"Who are they?" he asked curiously.

"I think they go to that new academy that just opened up," Ron explained. "West Sterling Prep or something like that. I was just staring at those weird uniforms. I would never go to a school that made me wear that."

"Because your pink shirt is so much better?" Eli retorted.

"Hey, pink is true a man's color," Ron shot back. "Now, get in before I drive off and you have to walk all the way to the academy..."

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter two. We get to the academy in chapter three and the chapters will start getting longer as I've mentioned.**

**Notes: OC submissions are still open, but they won't be forever, so make sure you get them in.**

**OC's that appeared: Ronreaco 'Ron' Dawkins belongs to SOS Radio.**

**OC's that are mentioned: Carlos Laycore belongs to dub-step syndicate king, Alice Amythest belongs to thrilllover39, Thaddeus 'Thad' Dioff Jr. belongs to AmbassidorPineapplesRightHan d. **


End file.
